PERSONAL JESUS
by FabLlam
Summary: MARYLIN MANSON - Il est de ces choses qui vous arrachent les entrailles et vous retournent le ventre. Il est de ces merveilles qui vous laissent figé d'horreur. Il est de ces atroces beautés qui ne laissent aucun répit à l'esprit, l'abreuvant de cruel Beau, d'ignoble esthétique, d'abominable élégance. [Two-shot]
1. Personal Jesus

_Two-shot sur Marylin Manson. Rating T, pour être sûre (haha, j'aimerais bien voir un jour un texte sur Manson rating K)_  
_Bonne lecture._

Sainte Voix qui hante mes rêves les plus torturés, Sainte Mélodie obsédant mes membres aux mouvements saccadés, Sainte Déchirure dans ce monde trop lisse et propre, Sainte Hantise, Maîtresse de mes folies et révélatrice de mes vices, je me vide de mes pensées en abusant de Tes notes, je baise avec déférence chacune de Tes mesures bénies, qui me transportent loin de la valse infernale des pensées grignotant ce qu'il me reste de matière grise. Tu m'emportes loin de mon esprit carré et cartésien, et Tu me fais plonger dans la torpeur fanatique de ces fous perdus dont je fais à présent partie. Toute cette Sainte Imperfection, toutes Tes entrailles luisantes et Tes hurlements d'Esprit Supérieur, tout cela m'entraîne plus loin dans le tourbillon de la Crise. Ma tête inutile tourne sans relâche, elle explosera bientôt, au Nirvana de Tes riffs endiablés. Toutes ces neurones, cette intelligence futile, elles coulent de mes oreilles couvertes par le coton du casque. Mon corps difforme est possédé par le Diable de Ta Musique Divine, Ma-ry-lin, et tu me contrôle mieux que moi-même. Je suis allongée dans le noir profond du fond du fond, le dernier palier, celui des perdants, celui de ceux qui ont sombré, et je suis bien, avec Toi, avec Ta Voix qui me hurle que ce n'est que Ténèbres, que rien ne pourra me faire remonter et que le coup de talon au fond de l'eau n'est qu'un _putain_ de mythe. Mais Tu es avec moi dans cette Merde et je suis bien avec tes accords Diaboliques.

Je ne veux plus remonter, Saint Manson, je veux rester allongée avec Toi à fumer clope sur clope et à jouer à la marelle au bord de la Falaise de l'Epilepsie. Je veux encore plonger, pour rester dans cet état déplorable, pour trembler encore d'adrénaline ou d'endorphine. Encore une heure de cette extase qui fait courir mes doigts faibles et tremblants sur le clavier, encore une demi-heure de cet orgasme auditif qui me laisse tordue sur le lino bleu, mes yeux retournés fixant les étoiles sans les voir, encore un quart d'heure de ces tressautements de mes membres malades, de ce souffle erratique et de ces traces de bave sur les feuilles éparpillées dans la chambre, encore une minute de ce calme plein dans ma tête, encore une seconde de ce goût apocalyptique d'alcools mélangés sur ma langue et de cette sensation de chute libre grisante.

_Encore_.


	2. Gods and Demons

_Deuxième partie en ligne !_  
_Bonne lecture._

__Il est de ces choses qui vous arrachent les entrailles et vous retournent le ventre. Il est de ces merveilles qui vous laissent figé d'horreur. Il est de ces atroces beautés qui ne laissent aucun répit à l'esprit, l'abreuvant de cruel Beau, d'ignoble esthétique, d'abominable élégance. Il est de ces fouillis qui ne semblent appartenir à personne, à aucune époque, et qui vous laissent avec un désir effroyable d'**_appropriation_**, une atroce envie de posséder tout cet immense édifice jusqu'à la moindre microscopique particule et d'en jouir infiniment. Il est de ces oeuvres que l'oeil ne peut entièrement englober, ces monuments à la gloire de l'Horrible et du Magnifique, divins dans leur humaine perfection, et qui se dressent en tourelles d'obsession dans votre esprit contaminé par leur succube perfection. Ils vous aspirent toute votre âme jusqu'à la moelle, contrôlent vos organes, votre perception, et altèrent toute votre idée de la réalité. Ils pénètrent au plus profond de vous, vous avalant, vous baisant sans remords et sans aucune conscience du mal et de l'extase qu'ils vous procurent. Ils sont _là_, et ils prennent la place tout naturellement, nageant dans l'eau trouble de votre subconscient, gravitant à la limite de votre champ de vision.

Il est de ces lettres, de ces mots, de ces phrases qui vous possèdent comme des démons, il est de ces traits, de ces tâches, de ces formes qui restent imprimés sur votre rétine, il est de ces notes, de ces mesures, de ces riffs qui vous mettent en transe plus qu'aucune drogue, il est de ces corps aux courbes, aux angles si parfaits qu'ils ne paraissent pas humains.

Il est de ces personnes à l'aura si naturellement magnétique qu'ils sont semblables aux flammes attirant les papillons dans leurs étreintes mortelles. Il est de ces personnes qui sont si supérieures à vous dans leur essence même que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de les aimer, de les adorer, de les aduler, de les monter au rang du divin. Il est de ces personnes qui, par leur âme, vous procurent des frissons d'orgasme. Il en est d'autres qui, par un seul regard, vous font tomber irrémédiablement dans leurs bras. Il en est encore d'autres qui dégagent une telle atmosphère de violence et de désespoir qu'elle magnétisent et repoussent en même temps.

Ces personnes, c'est elle, c'est lui, c'est eux, c'est ça.


End file.
